1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fire protection apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for installation in a building and intended for distributing fire-extinguishing fluid selectively from a central source thereof to the areas where a fire hazard has arisen. The apparatus of the invention is more especially advantageous, although not exclusively so, when applied to fire-protection in small or medium-sized premises such as residential apartments and office premises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The form of fire-protection system most commonly met with is the conventional sprinkler system, having an extensive network of piping permanently filled with water and being equipped with heat-fusible water-releasing and sprinkling devices.
However, quite commonly in existing premises the sprinkler system extends only to the common access areas of the building such as the corridors and staircases, leaving private areas such as private residential apartments or office premises within the building unprotected, and in many buildings, particularly older premises, there is no sprinkler system at all.
Systems following the principles of the known sprinkler system often cannot be conveniently installed in existing premises or private areas thereof because of the difficulties and cost involved in installing the extensive lengths of piping required, and the need for providing elaborate supporting structure for carrying the weight of the water-filled piping. Furthermore, the obtrusiveness of the exposed piping and its sprinkling devices is somewhat undesirable, and concealment of the system above overhead panelling or by embedding it in the material of the ceiling may be unacceptable or impractical.